Writing boards such as whiteboards and blackboards are frequently used in many different settings (for example, academic, corporate, non-profit, residential, etc.). Various content including text, drawings, arrows, tables, charts, and graphs may be drawn or placed on the writing boards for lectures, training, brainstorming sessions, etc. Additionally or alternatively, similar content may be hand-drawn on a sheet of paper.
In order to electronically memorialize these ideas, a photograph of the writing board may be taken or a scan of the sheet of paper may be executed. Vectorization software may be used to convert such images into more useful electronic formats, for example, line drawings converted into vector graphics and handwritten words converted into text using intelligent character recognition (ICR). However, such vectorization software can be confused by whiteboard drawings that have become complicated and indecipherable over time, unless the human participants assist by identifying separate elements and reducing the complexity of the whiteboard contents.